Amigos
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: (Basado en el capitulo 57 de 5 Elementos, cómic de Jesulink). Puede que el poder de la amistad no sea un poder real, pero la amistad da determinación y la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante, eso es algo que nadie puede negar. Porque ahora realmente... estamos juntos en esto. (Kaji x Lluvia)


_Este es mi segundo fic de 5 Elementos y mi historia numero 20 ¿qué mejor que subiendo algo de 5 Elementos? mi cómic favorito :3 por sobre cualquier serie..._

_Está basado en una escena de el capitulo 57 (spoilers xD )  
Decidí escribirlo una ves leí el capitulo, decidí comenzar a escribirlo cuando me quedé sin inspiración en mis otros fics xD_

_Espero les guste, y seguro pronto escribiré más de esto ;)_

* * *

**Amigos**

Duele ¿saben? Duele saber que, no importa lo que hagamos, no importa lo que intentemos, no hay ni la más mínima posibilidad de ganar esta. Mi abuelo murió por seguir sus ideales, mi abuelo, Belenus Llamaviva, Ken Válbrandur murió injustamente, por su admirable bondad, porque este mundo no acepta personas bondadosas.

¿Cómo quieren que me sienta? Mi abuelo murió por conseguir algo que ni él que era tan fuerte logró ¿Cómo quieren que me sienta yo? Yo comparado con él no soy nada más que un niño iluso, con ilusiones patéticas, con una meta ya lograda: descubrir la verdad. ¿Me gustó esa verdad? No, solo me duele, me duele mucho.

-Llamaviva, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Sokar, como si no fuera lo suficientemente obvio que mi estado de animo está por los suelos, así como yo.

-No. No estoy bien.- ¿cómo quieren que lo esté?-. Encontré el diario el día en que mi tío se fue y en el fondo pensaba que había algo suyo en ese diario. Creía que había un mensaje que me conduciría hasta él.- puedo ver que desde el principio he sido egoísta-. Pero ahora que he llegado hasta ese mensaje me siento más vacío que al principio.

¿Para esto quería obtener la verdad? ¿para esto quería saber la verdad tras la Guerra de el Día Cero? ¿para esto quería demostrar que los Cinco Elementos fueron héroes? Ahora sé que, al menos uno de ellos lo era, y miren cómo terminó. ¿Para esto le dimos la vuelta a todo el país? ¿para esto nos hemos metido en constantes peligros? para saber que ni siquiera Ken Válbrandur pudo conseguirlo ¿Cómo podríamos siquiera hacerlo nosotros? nosotros que no tenemos ni la más mínima comparación con los Cinco Elementos.

-Ahora sé que mi abuelo fue un hombre extraordinario, pero yo... yo no soy como él.- no tengo la fuerza, y dudo tener el valor como el que tuvo mi abuelo-. Y nosotros... no somos los Cinco Elementos. No somo más que personas corrientes que nos hemos cruzado con su historia por pura casualidad.

Porque solo somos niños metidos en un misterio que dejó de ser inocente hace mucho. Ahora cada momento, a donde sea que vayamos, estamos en peligro. Por mi culpa.

-Él fue mucho mejor que nosotros y no pudo hacer nada. Mi tío... también fracasó. Miradme y decidme que no es cierto. Hacedlo. Os he empujado a este agujero, ocultos de un ejército que nos persigue. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota?- ¿por qué pensé que esto podría funcionar? cualquiera se hubiera rendido ya, pero yo tenía que insistir en esta estúpida por la verdad-. Ahora lo veo todo claro-. lo sé, la razón por la que he llegado tan lejos es por pura suerte y casualidad, yo no soy especial-. Soy débil... No puedo hacer nada.

Solo sé meter a mis compañeros en peligro, solo los envié a la perdición. Si yo nunca hubiera entrado en sus vidas ahora estarían mejor... Mucho mejor sin mi. Porque conmigo o sin mi, no se puede hacer nada, y si alguien puede hacer algo no somos nosotros, y si hay un héroe, no soy yo. Yo no soy ningún héroe como mi abuelo. no puedo compararme con él.

No puedo seguir, no puedo continuar así. No puedo soportar yo solo esta carga, este dolor. No creí que mi familia tuviera este tipo de secretos. Tio... lo siento tanto, no puedo hacerlo, no sé como confiaste en alguien como yo. Yo solo lo echaré a perder, como lo llevo haciendo hasta ahora, nunca me lo perdonaré.

-Deja de decir tonterías.- me dice lluvia a mis espaldas. Lo que me faltaba, ahora comenzará a gritarme, seguro-. Cuestionaste la historia de tu propio país. Ésa que todos los demás nos creíamos sin más. Si estamos en esta sala y hemos escuchado esta historia ha sido gracias a ti.- no importa lo que diga, no me hará sentir mejor-. Sí, es verdad, puede que también nos hayas metido en algunos líos. En algunos muy jodidos, diría yo.- exacto-. Pero nunca dejaste de avanzar. No digas que eres una persona débil. No lo eres.

¿He escuchado bien? Ella... ¿acaso...?

-Desde que nos conocimos ya sabíamos que tu obsesión era conocer la verdad sobre los Cinco Elementos. Vale, ahora ya la sabes. Y la cuestión no es cómo te sientes por ello.- ahora la escucho atentamente, creo que nunca me había hablado sin insultos-. La cuestión es qué vas a hacer. Si te vas a quedar llorando como un cobarde... o si vas a intentar terminar lo que tu abuelo no pudo, aunque sepas que es una locura.- aunque lo que diga tenga mucho sentido, aún así nosotros no tenemos ni una oportunidad de lograrlo-. Como haría el Kaji que yo conozco.

¿Kaji? ¿me ha llamado Kaji? ¡¿Me ha llamado por mi nombre?! Eso es algo que nunca había sucedido. ¿Qué pasa con ella hoy? Primero me evade y ahora me da una platica motivacional. Algo ha cambiado en ella y lo más extraño de todo es... que me comienza a convencer.

-Tu abuelo murió porque todos le dieron la espalda cuando más lo necesitó, pero aún así nunca se arrodilló. Y si tu tío te dio el libro seguro fue porque vio algo en ti. Dices que no eres tu abuelo, y es cierto. Dices que no somos los Cinco Elementos, es verdad. Hay una diferencia bastante grande... Tú has aprendido a no estar solo.

Me viene a la mente los recuerdos, aquel día en que llegué al colegio por primera vez. Como los conocí a todos. Nos llevamos mal, aún hasta la fecha, en especial ella y yo que no nos soportamos. Y así seguimos por más de un año. Sin darnos cuenta los cinco, aún con nuestras abismales diferencias, aún con nuestras constantes peleas, nos hemos vuelto más cercanos. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con alguien, porque antes nadie quería ser mi amigo.

Ahora veo, recuerdo, siento todo lo que hemos vivido los cinco juntos hasta ahora, hemos llegado muy lejos, algo que solo no podría hacer jamás. Sin ellos yo estuviera perdido. Ellos me sacaron de mi soledad y ahora nos embarcamos en esta aventura, sin saber lo que pasaría. Solo fue suerte y casualidad que el camino de los cinco se cruzara, pero estoy feliz por eso.

Es cierto, yo no soy mi abuelo. Yo soy yo. Yo soy Kaji Llamaviva. Gracias por recordármelo.

-Al final, has compartido tus cargas con nosotros. Los Cinco Elementos eran fuertes, pero si soy sincera, me han decepcionado como equipo. Hoy alguien me ha dicho que tengo que madurar, y puede que tenga razón. Y por eso quiero decirte lo que pienso que somos.

Nosotros... ¿qué somos?

-Nosotros somos amigos. Lo lograremos juntos.

Suena muy surrealista si lo dice ella, parece imposible que ella diga algo así. Y sé que no soy el único impactado, nadie se lo esperaba.

Nunca creí que ella diría eso. Siempre pensé que sería imposible. Había perdido la esperanza hace mucho pero...

Hasta ahora, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba poder escucharla decir eso.

Siento mi corazón latir con fuerza de nuevo, o aún más que antes, y con ello mis ganas de continuar regresan. Aunque sea una locura sé que no seré el único loco. Estamos juntos desde el principio y ahora sé que lo estaremos hasta el final.

Me levanto y camino hacía ella. Los demás aún están impresionados por lo que ella dijo hace unos instantes. Yo ya dejé la impresión, ahora siento algo más. Me acercó a ella y me mira confundida y molesta. Pero yo actúo impulsado por la alegría que ella me dio. Ser amigos al fin.

La abrazo. La dejo pasmada. No sé por qué, pero sentí la fuerte necesidad de hacerlo, aún con la posibilidad de que después me vaya mal, no pude evitarlo. Ahora creo que sobran las palabras para decir lo que siento.

Zap se abalanza hacía ambos, Matarratas es empujado contra nosotros, Sokar también se una al abrazo grupal que se ha formado. Matarratas y Lluvia han de estar muy enfadados, Zap está disfrutando realmente esto, Sokar está feliz, al igual que yo... sólo que yo no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que estuve tan contento. No paro de reír como idiota.

¿Cómo puede ser que de triste pasé a estar tan feliz? Fácil.

Porque después de tanto tiempo, después de todo lo que pasamos, después de todas las discusiones y conflictos que hemos tenido a lo largo de esta gran aventura que nos unió, al fin... somos un equipo, un equipo de verdad.

Es verdad que cada uno tiene un camino qué seguir y, aunque parezcan muy lejanos, a veces esos caminos se cruzan, por casualidad. Tal vez sea casualidad que estemos juntos, pero es perfecto para mi.

Yo he aprendido a no estar solo, pero no lo hice por mi cuenta, ellos me enseñaron a no estarlo.


End file.
